Our Father, Who Art In Heaven
by ArchangelSelaphiel
Summary: Gabriel can't find it in himself to continue on after this... At the brink and unable to see Sam suffer anymore, his grace cries out for the only sure comfort its ever known since before his hunter's love. To his great shock, salvation comes in the form of one little brother, who's faith yet stands. Sabriel


"_Our Father,_

_Who art in Heaven..."_

The almost cold slide of hands along his hips was more then the angel could bear. Every touch and greedy caress serving to remind him of what he wanted, but couldn't have. With a shaky inhale, he clenched his eyes shut and willed the rising bile in his throat to subside. A mirthless chuckle followed the action; the sound a hateful taunt just beside the angel's ear, and Gabriel had to fight the urge to both recoil from it and fall into it our of despair.

Instead, he turned to look with dull golden eyes at the body of the hunter beside him. His hunter. Or... what was his hunter. Sam Winchester lay beside him, his beloved mate for a while now. Ever since his resurrection from Elysian Fields and what his brother had done to him, in fact. But as much as he fought alongside Dean and Castiel to protect what was his, he hadn't expected all that had transpired within the relatively short amount of time with them.

"_Hallowed be Thy Name._

_Thy Kingdom Come._

_Thy Will be Done..."_

Castiel's struggle against Raphael was a festering wound he couldn't touch no matter how much he had wanted to help his awkward brother. He had given his life to try and stop one, he didn't have the mental strength to face yet another. Castiel had understood completely despite his desperation... but now Gabriel regretted his hesitance with his entire being.

The misery from the repercussions of his actions should have killed him... and in some moments, he wished they had. But he couldn't leave Sam, not again... he couldn't leave...

"I'm hungry~"

"_On Earth as it is in Heaven._

_Give us this day our daily bread,_

_And forgive us our trespasses..."_

The low, rumbling purr from the body next to him sent unpleasant chills running along the angel's skin, and he once again found himself fighting the urge to recoil away from the warm breath that both graced and cursed his personal space. It wasn't normal for an angel to feel fear or hatred. It wasn't normal for Gabriel to feel backed into a corner with no way to fix a situation, yet here he was.

Deep hazel eyes bore into his gold for a moment, and the pain just beneath the surface broke free from its constraints despite his normal iron willpower. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

"What do you want me to do about it?" He returned quietly, trying his best to at least school his voice, not wanting the sound to betray his inner turmoil. But it was always a vain attempt and he knew it; the _thing_- Sammy, my Sammy, oh God Sam I'm so sorry- always knew. It always knew when he was close to breaking, and always reveled in teasing him into coming so close he could fall apart... and then giving him hope.

"_As we forgive those who trespass against us,_

_and lead us not into Temptation,_

_But deliver us from Evil..." _

Hope that Sam Winchester was still in there somewhere. Hope that his love was still alive and waiting for him to find a way to fix this... to save him.

This was far worse then his brother Lucifer.

"You should know~ How long have we done this now, Angel? How much longer are you going to pretend we don't exist, hm~?"

"_For Thine is the Kingdom..."_

The body of his hunter sat up; half-naked in the dim, cheap lights of the crappy hotel they resided in. Gabriel tried to ignore how Sam was shackled heavily to the bed, courtesy of both himself and Castiel after finding out that normal human restraints did nothing against the monster inside. He could see where the thick enchanted metal dug into Sam's neck mercilessly; red and rubbed raw, all traces of loving bite marks and healthy tan skin gone now.

"_And the Power and the Glory..."_

"... I wont do this anymore." He found himself murmuring. "I know Sam's in there somewhere, and whether he's watching or not is something I don't know. But I can't keep..." He paused, taking a steadying breath before continuing. The thing may know how to tear him down but he'll be damned if he ever completely breaks in the face of the beast. "I wont ruin him anymore. I wont pile any more guilt onto him even if we both know this is my fault."

"_For ever and ever..."_

The thing inside his lover reared its head back and laughed. The sound was so alien, that Gabriel bit his lower lip against the sudden swell of blinding rage that threatened to boil over. How dare this thing take his Sammy, crawl around inside him like a slimy disease and infect every beautiful pore until his lover reeked of murky lakewater.

Sam had already taken so much abuse from damn-near every realm now, and yet his Father seemed fit to reward the hunter with more. Was this punishment for Gabriel, for failing to help Castiel? Was this long-coming retribution for the millennium of desertion, or for waiting too long to fight back against his brothers?

"_Amen."_

Well he had had enough. Pushing himself up and off the bed his lover's body was chained to, he stalked stiffly towards the door in a very human-like fashion. Behind him, the laughter tapered off into nearly-maniacal giggles as the coiling beast inside eyed Gabriel in a predatory manner.

"You will, eventually. When the very _human_ hunger begins to really take its toll. There's only one thing I'll eat~"

Gabriel's hand paused on the doorknob as the night sky wind slowly brushed against his face. Outside, he could see the impala pulling up; Dean and Castiel returning from whatever errand they decided to run last-minute. He couldn't fault them for leaving him alone with Sam... he always requested it when the older Winchester mentioned there was a lead that needed following, or that they needed supplies. He knew Dean respected the space, and never once brought up the fact that Gabriel could simply snap them up the supplies they needed.

Instead of responding to the jibe though, he stepped out into the night air with the sound of harsh laughter following behind, before the door shut. The impala's car doors opened, first revealing Gabriel's little brother as the angel's deep blue eyes darted his way. He knew he looked a mess, but he was so damn tired of hiding it now...

However the look on Castiel's face gave him pause from his uncharacteristic brooding. Blinking slowly, golden eyebrows arched upward a bit with Dean practically beamed at him from over the glinting window of the car door. For weeks now, his brother and the older Winchester had been just as sullen and broken-down as Gabriel was when they found out that Sam's body had been taken over. To see them looking at him with almost giddy eagerness, he couldn't help but feel a prickling swell of hope in his chest.

"You'd better have a damn good reason for leering at me like that little bro, and I don't do foursomes." The joke was a bit forced; half-parts eagerness as Castiel- stoic angel of the year- actually looked to be smiling, and the rest nervousness for whatever he was about to be told.

"We found it Gabriel." His brother breathed softly, always the patient little soldier with a closet-penchant for displaying his feelings in an awkward manner.

If Gabriel had been human, he was sure his heart would have stopped then. Dean seemed to pick up on the Archangel's speechlessness and grinned widely.

"Yeah, man. We finally found a way to get rid of these fucking Leviathan bastards once and for all. Sammy's comin' back."

"_Pater noster, qui es in caelis:_

_sanctificetur Nomen Tuum;_

_adveniat Regnum Tuum;_

_fiat voluntas Tua,_

_sicut in caelo, et in terra._

_Panem nostrum cotidianum da nobis hodie;_

_et dimitte nobis debita nostra,_

_sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris;_

_et ne nos inducas in tentationem;_

_sed libera nos a Malo..."_

The grateful swell in Gabriel's grace made Castiel squint lightly, turning away, even as his lips tugged into an even brighter smile. Things like this, were what truly made the fallen angel believe that somewhere, their Father still wished for their happiness.

Thy Kingdom Come.


End file.
